BroRobes
BroRobes was the set of robes that Jordan wore after being given to him by Martha. BroRobes used to be close to Ianite and said that one day when he just woke up and was floating in a void-like area. BroRobes seems to only talk when worn, though he spoke when he was dying. Origin Although BroRobes' origin is mostly unknown, he said that he worked close to Ianite. He said that one day he woke as a subconscious and saw a light. He headed towards it and then he was in the Void Robes. Death BroRobes was sacrificed as a way to try and save Ianite by using Ianite's essence that was in the Robes. Sadly, Ianite was unable to be revived. May we remember BroRobes because he was neglected by Sparkles and foolishly sacrificed. May he find peace in death. Because of his short life, here is all of his lines through his first appearance on episode 98 and his death on episode 107. RoilingWhispers:..................................underwear [ CaptainSparklez:i'm wearing some but may have soiled them now RoilingWhispers:....I like them [ CaptainSparklez ]:that's odd RoilingWhispers:they fit nicely beneath me [ CaptainSparklez ]:ummmmm RoilingWhispers]:nah, I'm not your intuition I'm your clothes bro [ CaptainSparklez ]:Why aremy clothes speaking to me [ RoilingWhispers]:Why not? [ CaptainSparklez ]:because you're clothing [ RoilingWhispers]:racist [ CaptainSparklez ]:i support the clothing rights movement RoilingWhispers:WHOO HOO!!! BroRobes: Make more sense now? BroRobes:Err, I meant to whisper... CaptainSparklez: Sup bro robes Spirit_Dianite:Um... someone's clothes plays way too much beerpong... BroRobes: Hey purple lady! Martha]: YOUR CLOTHES CAN TALK?! CaptainSparklez ]: i don't know why they can talk pls it's weird BroRobes: Oh come on I'm not the one "sucking nodes" bro CaptainSparklez ]: Why you gotta hate on sucking nodes BroRobes: Hey bro, before I shut completely can I ask you a question? Martha : Hmm...*wry smile* Maybe you should talk to your robes some more. CaptainSparklez: ummmm sure BroRobes: What the hell is a fuckboi? My matron consciousness used to use this word on me a lot CaptainSparklez : i don't even [ BroRobes]:I've seen a neutron star before. They're real pretty. Sorry I'll shut up. [ CaptainSparklez ]:it's k BroRobes: Sparklez, could I ask you to contribute a blood drop for our experiments? Totally not me. I did not say that. Lord_Mianite: I did. [ Brorobes]:So we got off on the wrong foot... I just want you to know... ~I AM HERE TO HELP~ [ CaptainSparklez ]:with what [ Brorobes]:...I don't know Who's this Milady you've been talking about? I don't mean to pry [ CaptainSparklez ]:She is the lady ianite [ Brorobes]:She special to you? I've been missing my lady-friend too :( [ CaptainSparklez ]:yes she is special [ Brorobes]:It's hard to explain but I was a part of my lady-friend's mind, floating out in space, ya know? And all of a sudden I'm getting pulled down to earth and all silky, smooth and purple. Like, whoa! [ CaptainSparklez ]:That's very interesting so you got merged into these robes [ Brorobes]:YEAH! Pretty much! Sorry for rustling your jimmies bro Just um, I don't really have anyone to talk to [ CaptainSparklez ]:Sorry about your troubles man [ Brorobes]:Hey, I'm sure they're nothing compared to yours! I don't even have to move! Hope you get to see your lady-friend again [ CaptainSparklez ]:same here, we're working on it BroRobes:I missed you. No homo. BroRobes:Whoa. Whoa! HEY! What are you doi-- CaptainSparklez: BRO ROBES WHAT'S HAPPENING II_JERIICHO_II: rip Lord_Mianite: All is well. CaptainSparklez: bro robes some things must be done to recover my lady Mot_Screziato: It's probably nothing... just, y'know, the robes getting destroyed... Lord_Mianite: He can no longer hear you. CaptainSparklez: poor bro robes i guess it's what needed to be done Category:Season One Category:Team Ianite Category:Legendary Items Category:CaptainSparklez Category:Armor Category:Season Two Category:Ianite Category:Characters Category:Story Characters Category:Story Character